


Ribbon

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [89]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon’s hands were just not cooperating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbon

Shannon stuck his tongue out as he attempted to make bunny ears out of the thick black ribbon. His brother’s birthday was tomorrow and he had to make this box perfect. Sadly, he was born with messed up fingers apparently that couldn’t make a bow out of a ribbon. Growling, he took a deep breath and tried again…only to fail. “Goddamn it.”

                “Still have problems?” Tomo muttered, the man peeking out of his bunk.

                “Yes, and keep it down, don’t need Jared to poke his head out,” mumbled Shannon.

                Tomo snorted and hopped out of his bunk. He walked over and quickly, and easily, tied a bow, “There, now go to bed.”

                Shannon took a deep breath and looked at the neatly tied bow. Little fucker. 


End file.
